kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Arcana
Kingdom Hearts: Arcana is a fanmade addition to the Kingdom Hearts series created by maggosh with input and minor assistance from MechaUtimaZero for the Playstation 3, Nintendo Wii and Xbox 360. The story runs parallel to the series and spans a one hundred year period before the events of . It is currently in the conceptual design stage. Gameplay Scenarios , Nathaniel and Zane.]] Arcana adopts Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep's scenario system, with three separate scenarios for each of the main characters: Nathaniel Koroshiya, Flintlass and Zane Koroshiya. However, unlike Birth by Sleep, all three scenarios are not available right from the start; Nathaniel's story is initially available, Flintlass's is unlocked after Nathaniel completes the Awakening stage, and Zane's is made available after either Nathaniel or Flintlass meet him in their respective scenarios. After each scenario is unlocked, the player can move between each scenario in between each play session. Just like Birth by Sleep, each scenario's gameplay differs from each character's speed, power and magical ability. After completion of Zane's, Nathaniel's, and Flintlass's scenarios, the player unlocks "Reverse Perspective/Pursuit", which is a story mode focusing on Sengo Muramasa's perspective. Finally, after he encounters Naomi Reed in his story, Naomi's scenario is also unlocked; this is the final known scenario. Like the first three, the scenario gameplay varies between the character; Muramasa tends to focus on powerful melee attacks and destructive Kido (most similar to Terra with some elements of Aqua), while Naomi's combat has speed and accuracy as the focus (primarily like Ven, but attacking at long range and with some elements of Aqua). Gameplay Elements Kingdom Hearts: Arcana uses a few of Birth by Sleep's gameplay elements, such as the Shotlock, Dimension Link, and Command Styles. The game also includes Arcana-exclusive elements; the Release gauge, for one, serves a similar purpose to the Drive Gauge and is used solely for releasing the player character's Zanpakutō; the release state possible is dependent on the amount of the gauge filled. As well, Weapon Swap'''is added, which allows the player to switch from Zanpakutō to Keyblade during battle, as well as additional World-exclusive weapons. The Display Gauge consists of the character's portrait and the HP, Dimension Link, Focus and Release Gauges. An icon appears in the vicinity of the portrait when Weapon Swap is used. Naomi Reed, due to not using a Zanpakuto, does not have a Release gauge. In addition, rather than having Dimension Links, Muramasa has a '''Reverse gauge, similar to Riku's D gauge in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories; instead of summoning other characters, Muramasa can transform into his Inner Hollow, which has increased speed and power, but hardly ever uses magic (similar to Sora's Anti-Form in Kingdom Hearts II, but still gaining experience, capable of healing, and without the defense penalty). Keyblades Much like its predecessors, Arcana features a multitude of world-based Keyblades. Its system is similar to Birth by Sleep, where each playable character has their own collectable set. However, unlike Birth by Sleep, each character has a unique set of collectable Keyblades. Preexisting Keyblades also appear, such as the Earth Shaker, Rain Fall and Fresh Breeze. Worlds and Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Category:Stories Category:Realities and Universes